At the same place, from now on
by Shadow1001
Summary: Spoilers for Zoku VN. Yukinoshita was always a hard worker and did her best. After countless misunderstandings, she confesses. Between now and then...things will forever be changing. What kind of future do I see?


_Refusing someone who meant so much to me was the biggest lie in my life. If I am allowed to dream, then I am allowed to make it happen._

 _"…Remember? When we were at the shelter, in that snowy mountain, we saw the snow show there."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I think it's a scene where no one lives in this world, but it's wrong, even though the scene is no a scene where no one… You're here."_

 _"Hikigaya-kun."_

 _"I thought if I were with you… With you, Yukinoshita… I thought I'd be able to keep seeing that scene." Somehow, my hand touched her cold hand. Slowly, I tried to squeeze her hand. I hope she will not be cold. To keep my mind calm, I gathered my courage. "That's why… Well, that's… I like you, Yukinoshita."_

 _Those words may not have any meaning. Obviously there was no tone or pressure in the words just now. That's why I say what I mean not with words, but something else._

 _It's just that I have to give a clear meaning; about the time we've spent together, the time when we feel something different. That's what I believe._

 _"…"_

 _Suddenly, she looked at me and our eyes met. I feel her eyes and lips are looking for a clear promise._

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _Her arms were initially hesitant, and soon touched my back. Will she fall if I do not hold her?_

 _But, I know that she is not a fragile girl. I also hugged her tightly. I could feel the slight sigh of her breath on my arm._

 _"Umm… It might be useless if I only express it with words but… I love you, Hikigaya-kun."_

Up above, the stars shined brighter than science claimed. Or maybe, the lights are shining on us in particular. It's not possible, but that's what I-no we feel.

Our lips parted, but our distance remained closed. Her head tilted upwards and our gazes connected. She had a hint of nervousness hidden behind her eyes, but I'm sure my eyes- no matter how rotten -were hiding something similar.

At the same time I can see the pure happiness within her. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the same. She lowered her head before resting it on my shoulder. I lowered my head on top of hers; her scent filling my nostrils.

We shared no words and remained in this comfortable position for a while. An empty station mitigated any embarrassment we would have felt, but I wonder if we would even care.

…No we wouldn't. Maybe we would have no longer than a month ago, when we were all trapped in a web with no idea where to go when in the end we were stuck in place.

We've almost escaped, but there's one person who's still half-stuck with no direction.

I thought it was her; with all her insecurities and self-loathing… Yes, I've learned more about her and I hope to someday understand her.

But even with all that, she understands her weaknesses.

Me on the other hand…

"I'm lost."

"…"

"I don't know if I'm allowed to have. Allowed to dream. Allowed to hope."

The cold, winter breeze blew by, and I could feel Yukinoshita shiver almost violently against me. She moved her head slightly, and I could feel her breath on my ear. "You know what you want. Isn't that all that matters? That's quite surprising to hear, honestly. You were always confident about your character."

"I'm not as reliable as you think I am." Reliable. Yes, she and Yuigahama relied on me a lot. We simply forgot that it ended up being something more than relying.

"Hm, perhaps we didn't understand you as well as we thought."

"You're not the only one who's been misunderstood."

"Yes. But now… you're with me." Our heads rose and our gazes returned to the same compassionate stare as before. "I know we will be able to understand one another. I'll never meet anyone like you again."

"…Same here."

"You simply need to work harder if you want to have, dream, and hope."

A teasing tone paired with a brilliant smile. I felt my lip curved upwards for less than a second but she noticed. This might be the one thing I decide to work for.

For the second time, our lips connected.

The train arrived, with not a single passenger getting off or on. Parting, we stepped onto the train with our hands still intertwined. Sitting close together reminded me of that scene again. I shifted closer and she did the same; our bodies touching once again. She was unsurprisingly shivering. The school uniform for girls isn't kind and it was becoming a late winter day.

Of course, wearing a jacket would help…

I wonder how it is we've become so comfortable with this new development. This will be the wrench thrown into the unmoving future we had once settled for.

"It's a wonder how comfortable we are with…this." The silence was broken out of nowhere. No, I expected it. After all, my thoughts were identical.

"Maybe we need to give ourselves more credit? Maybe we understand each other better than we thought."

She hummed in satisfaction and closed her eyes. Looking at her content expression, the only thing I could think about was how I was going to keep that smile on her face.

No, that's logically impossible to do. My goal isn't to keep that smile on her face; it's to keep the both of us satisfied. And having complete superficial relationships such as pretending to be happy… we're both sick of it.

"At the very least, I'll do my best."

"Yes, me too."

When the train stopped, I almost stood up before realizing my hand was locked with hers. This was the first time something like this became a decision… No. I made this decision with Isshiki…but circumstances were different. This time it felt like a proper choice. Stay or go?

"…"

"…"

Our silence only conveyed our thoughts. But whenever she hesitates, I'll be there. Maybe that proclamation in of itself will become a problem. But it's a start. So I sat back down and got comfortable again.

She wasn't surprised, not that I expected her to be. But her cheeks were a different shade of pink than before.

I suddenly recalled the parcel in my free hand. Given to me right before she confessed... She claimed it couldn't replace Komachi, and I agree. This wasn't something that could replace Komachi. It was too different to even be compared to Komachi.

The sound of me opening it got her attention, as she's staring at the parcel with an intense, yet embarrassed stare.

Chocolate. The curves, the thickness, it was nothing short of perfection. I admit, I was surprised.

"Is it… not to your liking?"

I could hear her gulp as she waited with baited breath. I glanced back at the chocolate before taking a small bite. Sweet. Really sweet… and it was barely noticeable but I couldn't help but taste my favourite beverage mixed within. "It's delicious."

She let out the breath she was holding and grew a content smile. "Is that so?"

"Though I'm a bit surprised… I thought you would have made it less… perfect."

"Are you referring to our first request? It is true I recall you mentioning how my perfect cookies wouldn't win the heart of any normal boy. But you're far from normal, hm?"

My face heated up from the teasing smile she gave me partnered with her words. She knew that I knew how much work she puts into everything she does; it just so happens her results are perfect. If she made me anything less than perfection… it would have been an insult to the both of us.

With the intent to honour the amount of hard work and feelings she put into this chocolate, I take much larger bites than before, actively enjoying the sweet taste of combined liquid and solid going down my throat.

"I don't know if I should be appalled by your beastly nature or gratified that you enjoyed the chocolate far more than I anticipated."

"The latter?" I suggested, carefully stuffing the parcel into my pocket before scratching the back of my head.

"…Just this once." She didn't turn her head away but she looked away. Her grip on my hand tightened, but not to a painful level thankfully. Just a nice, tight grip that assured the both of us we won't be leaving one another. "The next one…"

"Yeah." A sudden thought occurred to me. "Um, is your sister there?"

"Most likely."

"I see." That's right, her sister was assigned to watch over Yukinoshita by their mother. To prevent things like this from happening I suppose. But Yukinoshita's future is hers to mold. Not anyone else's. And if she wants me to be a part of her future… No, I know she wants that. And I know I want that. "Should we wait or…?"

"While this may be new to us, our general relationship isn't new for us. For the two of us who rarely interact with anyone physically, we've interacted with each other quite a few times."

She was right. The culture festival, Destiny Land, New Year's… Although I could mention she had plenty more physical interactions with Yuigahama and Isshiki.

"But, what does that have to do anything?"

She coughed into her fist. "I mean while this may be the beginning of something different, and admittedly exciting, it doesn't change the fact that you were already someone special to me alongside Yuigahama."

"…"

"Besides, it's just nee-san."

' _Just_ nee-san', she says. I have no doubt the moment she sees Yukinoshita she'll deduce what transpired today. I suppose I might as well be there and take some responsibility as well.

"I'll do my best," I repeat.

"I hope so. I can't say I've ever seen you 'do your best'."

"I never had a reason to." But I have one now.

"Strange. I thought being a house-husband required one hundred percent effort? Perhaps you knew all along that it was futile?"

"Err…" I was surprised by my dream being brought up so suddenly. "You seem to be quite knowledgeable in the practice of being a house-husband. Maybe, you secretly wanted to be a housewife?" Dodge the question with a question.

She gave me a look of disgust. "I'd much rather put my efforts somewhere more useful than for taking care of a rotten-eyed husband."

"…"

"…"

She coughed into her fist. "Instead I'll do both. They aren't mutually exclusive after all."

"…"

"…"

As if on cue, the train slowed to a stop. The doors slid open and after sharing a glance, we step off the train and began our walk. The snow falling was significantly lighter than on the mountain. It would land on my nose before melting upon contact. Yet when it hits the ground, it piles up. But if I were to touch it, it would melt.

Hah, her name is more fitting than I realized.

"One day," she started. "I hope we manage to find happiness that can give us what we want."

"That kind of happiness may not exist," I pointed out. I desired the same, but it isn't a reasonable wish.

"For now. But it is not my wish, it is my goal. One of many."

"A goal…" I mumble. Yukinoshita has a lot of goals, and I suppose I now have to support her. No, I've always supported her. Even when we were at each other's throat I supported her. But I'll have to support her even more now. "You'll probably achieve it."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk about your future, seriously. I only know you plan on going to a Liberal Arts Private University…"

Oh, that's right. Earlier I asked her of where the future is for her and offhandedly mention my future questionnaire. It was the first time I asked her something like that…

And it's the first time someone's asked me something like this.

"Ah, well, my future isn't certain so…" I trailed off, not planning on finishing.

"I see." Does she, though? "Well, we arrived."

Up above, the tallest building in the area was looming over us intimidatingly. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Hm? Getting cold feet?"

I glanced downwards at my shoes. "My feet are pretty cold," I joked, making her roll her eyes before walking into the building. I couldn't tell if she wanted me to follow her or not.

"Well? Hurry up." She was holding the door for me while giving me a look that's just as demanding as her words.

"Ah, sorry." Quickly I caught up to her and together we rode the elevator. It amazed me how silent the elevator was as it climbed the many, many floors of this tall building.

"I'm curious…where do you see us in the future?" A hint of nervousness could be heard from her voice. And someone was on a roll with these embarrassing questions.

"Didn't I mention it before? The future isn't something I worry about."

"Yes, that was the case. But is that true even now?"

"…" When I accepted her feelings, I did think about the future. I hoped for something with her. The elevator door opened. "I see us together. You coming home late and me still awake, waiting for you. A lifestyle like that."

Her face reddened. I chose the right thing to say I suppose. "I see. I wonder if you'll be right. I hope not."

"Huh?"

"I hope I don't end up getting a job where I return…home so late." Home. That was a word that Yukinoshita must have used scarcely. Another thing, I'll have to do. Make a home for her to return to.

"That reminds me…you said you might study abroad?" We were walking down the quiet hallway. I was trying to keep my mind off the inevitable encounter.

"I might. But now…I'm not sure."

"If it's for the best…"

She shook her head immediately. "I don't want to lose you so…and I can still get a major in MIPA in Japan."

Even though I wanted the best for her, I couldn't deny I was relieved. "I'm relieved."

"Hm, that's surprising."

"Is it really?"

"…I suppose not."

We stopped in front of her door. Right before she put her key into the keyhole, she showed me a cheerful smile.

It was unfortunately short-lived when the door to her room suddenly burst open, making us nearly jump. "Yahallo Yukino! Oh, and Hikigaya-kun too!"

"You were listening, weren't you?" Yukinoshita shot Haruno-san a familiar glare.

"Huh? Whatever do you mean, Yukino? You know the walls are soundproof. Is there something you didn't want me to hear?" Her mouth curved upwards to form a malicious, condescending smirk. "Speaking of which, what are you doing here Hikigaya-kun?"

As I was about to speak, Yukinoshita interrupted me. "Nee-san, let us in."

"So forceful!" Haruno-san recoiled but stepped out of the way anyways.

Stepping inside, we took off our shoes but I hear Yukinoshita mutter "I'm home" before blushing.

If I wasn't worried about my face becoming a red tomato, I would have responded with a "welcome home".

"So, Hikigaya-kun, what brings you to the Yukinoshita estate?" Haruno-san asked while bouncing her head side to side.

She had to have known. So I'll play it off coolly and shrug. "I figured it was kind of obligatory to walk Yukinoshita back…"

"To the door?" She peered closer to my face.

Gulp. "N-no…"

"Nee-san." Yukinoshita's glare at her sister was colder than the weather outside.

Speaking of which, it was really warm here. A built-in heater, perhaps? How wonderful...

"Hikigaya-kun, don't fall asleep standing." I blink rapidly to regain my senses before seeing Yukinoshita directly in front of me.

"Oh, what's this? A new development?" Haruno-san exclaimed, a hand in front of her mouth in mock shock.

"Please stop being annoying, nee-san." I almost felt bad for Haruno-san, having been on the receiving end of Yukinoshita's glares several times myself. But this was Haruno-san, hence the 'almost'.

Haruno-san sighed, dropping the bubbly act it seems. "I don't know if I should be disappointed or happy for you Yukino. I thought you would have been smarter about this."

"I am fully aware of my actions. I brought Hikigaya-kun here knowing you were here. I also figured you would like to have a few words with him, but if you don't then please leave."

Haruno's mouth twitched. "If mother finds out?"

No, she means "when I tell mother?"

"Let her find out."

Haruno-san moved some hair from in front of her face and her mouth formed into a grin. "…Then I'll leave you two alone. I'll be in the guestroom if you need me."

Not like we'll need you, the both of us thought I'm sure. I turned back to Yukinoshita who was already staring at me.

Awkwardly, I looked away. "I guess I should go."

"Hikigaya-kun…"

I look back at her and notice her gaze flickered from my eyes to my lips. And for the final time that day, our lips touched.

* * *

"Onii-chan's eyes look less rotten than usual. Hmm."

As soon as I turned around after closing the door, my little sister was staring up at me with a mischievous grin on her face. "Oi, what are you doing still up?"

"Waiting for my Onii-chan to come home, no matter how late… doesn't that give me a bunch of Komachi-points?" She gave me a wink before donning a serious expression. "But seriously, Onii-chan, where were you? This was the first time you never told me where you were…"

Guilt filled me in the inside for making my sister worry. "I was…let's sit down. It's kind of a long story." Actually I could probably tell it in a few minutes. I just wanted to sit. When coming back, rush-hour hit and the trains were packed.

"If I knew you would be out long I would have asked you to pick up some things for me…" Komachi muttered before sitting down on the nearest sofa. I think you just lost some serious Komachi-points for that.

…Should I implement a Yukino-point system?

No. That's a system unique to the Hikigaya siblings.

I sat myself next to her and leaned back into the couch cushion. I could hear Komachi sniff the air before suddenly she was sniffing me, especially close to my ear.

"What are you doing?"

"You were with a girl." Komachi deadpanned before sniffing me some more. "And if my guess is correct…it was Yui-san!"

If real people could face fault, I would have. Did the two girls happen to use the same perfume? …No that's not possible. They smell completely different…

"Uh, no, I was with-"

"I was kidding, Onii-chan! So, you were with Yukino-san?" I could only nod, shocked by my little sister toying with her older brother's feelings. "For so long? What were you two doing?"

"Well," I started. I figured I should start from the beginning. "The snow was apparently getting really bad and as a result lines were becoming delayed. So the two of us decided to walk each other home and…she gave me this."

Showing her the parcel would be a better explanation than simply saying it. So I pulled out the parcel from my pocket and watched as my little sister's attentive eyes widened. "Onii-chan…is this what I think it is? And it's even empty?! Does that mean…" I nodded slowly and her eyes began to shine. In fact I think I could see tears forming. I've never seen this expression on her in her entire life. "I'm so happy…Someone will take care of Onii-chan…" She wiped her eyes before the forming tears could fall.

"…Yeah."

"So I take it you walked her back then? And spent some time with her?"

"…Yeah."

Suddenly her small arms were wrapped around me. "Onii-chan…! I'm so happy!"

Is it possible that she was happier than I was? All I could do was return the hug. "Make sure you thank her. I know I did."

"Mhm! Of course! Did you two already hold hands?"

"…"

"Onii-chan…?" Her tone was now skeptical as she examined by face. My red face, I must mention.

"We also kissed," I blurted out, and her expression became even brighter, if that was possible.

"I'm so proud of you, Onii-chan!"

"So am I."

* * *

"Yo."

"Hello."

I slide the door behind me until its shut before turning to the president of the Service Club. We stare at each other before I averted my gaze and took my usual seat. I took a sip from the tea that was steaming in its cup.

She soon coughed repeatedly into her fist and only stopped when I was looking directly at her. "Hikigaya-kun, would you please accompany me after club hours?"

"…Sure." I touch my wallet, recalling if I had enough money to spend on her. Well, knowing Yukinoshita she probably wouldn't want me to spend a coin in her which was completely fine by me.

"Yahallo!" As expected, the familiar airhead barged in.

"Yuigahama-san," Yukinoshita responded while I simply grunted. We watched as Yuigahama skipped her way around the table before taking her seat next to Yukinoshita.

"So I know someone who's preparing - oh wait! I'll keep it as a surprise!" What? Why don't you think before you speak…? "So, Yukinon, I hear the second-year student who will speak at graduation has yet to be decided!"

"Huh? I thought Hayama was going to give the speech," I say, reminding them that I'm also here. Addressing only Yukinoshita's a bit mean, don't you think Yuigahama? After everything we've been through.

"Right? But Meguri-senpai really wants Yukinon to give the speech and as the previous Student Council President her words have a lot of weight, y'know?"

"Isn't it a bit too late to suddenly switch speakers?" I also added. February was the shortest month in the year and it was well into the month. Graduation would be in a few weeks. It would be too much pressure to give someone that important of a role in the last few weeks.

Of course, if this is Yukinoshita we're talking about...no. While I'm sure she'll be able to give a remarkable speech, the stress she'll receive while also having to worry about preparing for university. She's always ahead of everyone, after all.

"Yes. I'm afraid if they ask me, it would not only be inconvenient for me at this time, but it would make all of Hayama-kun's preparations for naught. And he is well-known around all the years, so having someone like that represent the second years would probably be better."

"Everyone knows who you are too, you know," I pointed out and she merely tilted her head. There was a slight pause in the atmosphere.

"Haha…what's with this mood? It's different…" So Yuigahama does have the ability to read the mood. I'm impressed.

"Anyways, I believe we all have a feeling they will be coming to the Service Club for assistance regarding graduation." Yuigahama and I shared a glance. No objections here.

As if on cue, the door slid open almost violently. I felt bad for the door. "Hiratsuka-sensei. Knock." The exasperation in Yukinoshita's voice didn't go unnoticed by me, or Hiratsuka-sensei.

"My bad. So how are things going? It's been a while since I checked up on you guys."

"It hasn't been that long," I mumbled while taking a sip of my tea. I must say, I've gotten attached to black tea. Maybe I can get Yukinoshita to try MAX coffee one day. As a sign of my appreciation.

"Things have definitely improved regarding the Service Club," Yukinoshita stated while glancing at the Yuigahama and me.

Yuigahama grew a wide smile and all but shouted, "Yeah! Things have been great! We've done, like, a lot of requests!"

Online requests that is. And since it was February, the month with Valentine's Day, they were mostly love-related requests. Which Yuigahama answered since Yukinoshita and I always gave honest answers which were apparently wrong. No, I gave good, satisfactory answers. But Yuigahama always disapproved for some reason.

It was strange how I would always be listening intently on whatever Yukinoshita had to say regarding those requests.

"Really? I'm glad! So then, how about one final request as second years?"

The three of us shared a knowing glance. "We still have a whole month after graduation, sensei," Yukinoshita pointed out while crossing her arms.

"Eh? How'd you know I was going to ask about graduation? No matter! It sounded a lot cooler if I said it like that, no?"

"Why do we have to help with something like that?" Hiratsuka-sensei gave me a disapproving stare but I wasn't wrong with my question. Graduation was handled by the staff and maybe some extracurricular club suckers who were told it would look good on their records… Oh.

"Well it's not something that would require your help this time, Hikigaya. Yukinoshita, we need you to compete with Hayama for who gets to be the one who delivers the second year speech."

Yuigahama immediately stood up from her seat while slamming her hands on the table, making it shake and some tea to spill from her cup. "Eh!? You haven't even asked her if she wanted to even do it!" Why was she so surprised? She was the one who brought it up earlier!

Hiratsuka-sensei donned a confused expression. "Huh? I thought the principal already spoke with Yukinoshita."

Yukinoshita shook her head. "I did not hear that the second year representative was even considering being changed until Yuigahama-san brought it up. And I think I'll have to decline."

The evil glint in Hiratsuka-sensei's eye shone, and it looked very familiar. "So even Yukinoshita knows when someone is better than her. Hayama is a better speaker, I suppose."

Is Yukinoshita still as easy to provoke as she was nearly a year ago? The answer was no. "I don't appreciate this obvious attempt of provocation."

It seems her answer made sensei content, as she smiled in satisfaction and looked between the two of us. "I'm going to be busy with graduation. But the next time I see you guys, be prepared." She turned around, but not before giving Yukinoshita one last look. "I'll pass on your answer to Shiromeguri. She'll be disappointed but she'll get over it quickly."

As soon as she left, Yuigahama sat back down and Yukinoshita handed her a paper towel to wipe the spilled tea. What a waste of good tea. They say owners are like their pet, right?

I should stop there.

"I'm surprised Yukinon, normally you would have been all like 'the provocation was unnecessary but I'll do it' or something like that."

"I've changed, Yuigahama-san. In fact, we've all changed haven't we?" Yuigahama fell silent at that but still smiled warmly. "My image is important. If I want to make people listen to what I have to say I need to maintain that image. But for now it's not important. As long as I have you two by my side, that's all I need."

"Yukinon…"

"…" I let out a huff in content before pulling out my new novel. Which I received through the very rare Christmas gift from my parents. They still knew my tastes in literature thankfully.

"Hikigaya-kun." My head rose at the calm tone calling my name. "Can you please leave?"

"Eh? Uh…" It took one glance at Yuigahama to understand Yukinoshita's intentions. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes. It's cold out there."

I stood up, gripping my cup of tea and novel before leaving the room quietly, almost making no sound. I was a stealthy person you see. No one ever notices me when I walk by them…

* * *

I waited until the sound Hikigaya-kun's footsteps trailed off into the halls of the school. I stood up from my seat to look at Yuigahama-san, however staring directly at her was more difficult than I could imagine. Before I knew it I could barely see in front of me. I averted my gaze. Even now I can't look her in the eye…

"Yuigahama-san…I…"

I heard her chair scrape against the floor and the next thing I knew I was being embraced. "Yukinon, you did your best, didn't you?"

"…Yes."

"I'm glad…"

"Yuigahama-san… I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, right? You did your best and…"

"Yuigahama-san…" It was difficult, holding back what was nothing but pure, raw emotion. I was elated yet devastated. She claimed I did my best…but so did she. And I was the one who cruelly took it away from her.

She moved back from the embrace, while gripping my arms. "If Hikki hurts you, Yukinon…or you hurt Hikki, I'll be here." _And I'll take it all._

What she meant by "all" I wasn't sure. Hikigaya-kun? Me? Or perhaps an alternate world where the three of us live in perpetual happiness.

"I'll be counting on you then. From now to…"

"….Yeah."

* * *

What drew me to this place, I don't know. It wasn't a place I wanted to be near. After all, it has two faces that I don't want to see at this moment. Or maybe it was because of them I came here. My situation should have no effect on them, yet it does. A simple touch can cause a stack of dominos to fall one by one until there's none. It can give the wrong impression, causing wars that cannot be stopped until a sacrifice is made.

I never would have imagined my touch would affect so many others. I take a sip from my cup while I watch as the captain jogged up to me. "Hey, you have a minute?"

"Ten actually."

He chuckled before placing his drenched towel on his shoulder. "You and Yukinoshita-san…"

He trailed off, expecting me to fill in the blanks. "…"

"So it's true then," he gave a bitter smile. A smile that reminded me of my own question.

"You…who is it? Miss 'Y'?" I was blunt, but it was something that crossed my mind ever so often since that day.

"Don't misunderstand me, Hikigaya. I'm just disappointed that you were able to save her…" _When I couldn't._

"…Jealousy suits you," I mutter before turning around. He thinks she's saved. If he doesn't know that much, then he was never going to save her in the first place.

"I think you're going to realize soon, that your actions may have destroyed everything you wished to protect." I stopped dead in my tracks and absorbed his words.

Before continuing. "What I wished for…was not whatever that was."

I was soon at my spot. My beloved spot that had been there for me since my first year. I sat down and looked up at the sky. The snow was lighter than yesterday, but still enough to possibly cancel some lines.

I tried to take another sip of my tea before realizing I had finished it. At that moment, the cold air enveloped me. Tea wasn't hot enough to protect me from this cold, yet it did. The feelings behind this cup were warmer than I ever thought.

I touch a layer of snow with my index finger, and like a young love-struck male, drew a heart. I didn't dare write HxY because I know how those moments work. The moment I do, someone I know will be peering over my shoulder and pester me. So instead I satisfy myself with a heart. It was our hearts, our feelings, that got us this far. And will continue to take us even further.

I exhaled, letting a puff of white appear in front of me. I felt the urge to smirk. Standing back up, I decided to return to the clubroom.

* * *

"Is she be okay?"

"No. But she will be."

We stared after Yuigahama who was walking back to her home. There was an aura around her that was difficult to describe. She wanted comfort, but wanted me to stay away.

"…"

"…"

"Well," I face Yukinoshita whose eyes were filled with regret. "…if you want to do this another day-"

Yukinoshita shook her head before closing her eyes. I watch her take a deep breath, letting out a white puff when she exhaled. "Yuigahama-san's feelings are really important to me…but so are yours. It's time we all moved on to the next stage."

"My feelings…" I nodded slowly before a shiver went up my spine when her cold hand touched my own. "Then where are we going?"

"The two of us never got a chance to play some table tennis…"

Oh this cheeky woman just wants to beat me in something else…

"…What else?"

"Perhaps some bowling? Maybe even some billiards?"

"Are all your options competitive things you can beat me at?"

Her condescending smirk said it all.

"Of course, we'd finish with a dinner and a movie."

We did a lot of this stuff as a group of three…how much can it change if we're missing one person? Although recalling Yuigahama reminded me of something I've wanted to say for quite some time.

"Um…you once compared yourself to someone without a pillar of support. Well… I think I'm a pretty good pillar." It was probably out of nowhere to her, bringing that up suddenly shocked her to her core. There's so many things I want to say, yet I have no idea how to say them.

"A pillar who stands there unmoving."

"But a pillar nonetheless. A pillar that you can use to lean on. I won't break."

My counter froze her in place. Her eyes half closed and her fingers interlocked with mine.

"When you say something like that… I only have to do my best, right?"

"Your best is all we want, Yukinoshita. Your our family, and my…" Her grip didn't tighten, it didn't loosen, but it felt different. As if all her emotions was being transferred through her hand. I closed my own eyes. And all I can see, is a future with her.

My eyes open and I can't say I'm seeing something too different from my vision. Yukinoshita is here with me, by my side.

* * *

"…"

"…"

Yukinoshita and I gave each other a glance before staring at the thick, hardcover book Yuigahama slammed onto the table. She's lucky Yukinoshita had yet to serve tea. "Well? Don't just stare at it! Check it out!" She told us about something her friend was preparing and now a week later…

"This is…"

"Yuigahama-san, how did you get this?"

"Eheh, a friend of mine gave it to me to check out, so I wanted to look through it with the both of you!"

This book…the fabled yearbook. I don't even recall if I kept my cursed Middle School's yearbook, but just like back then, I don't care.

"Ah, well enjoy." I walk over to my usual seat, ignoring the fierce glare being sent my way.

"Hikki, I wanted the three of us to look through this together!"

"Yuigahama-san, a yearbook's purpose is to look through the memories of the past year. Memories of your friends…so don't you think you should be a bit more considerate towards Hikigaya-kun?"

You're not wrong but… "We've been over this. And I think you need to show more consideration over anyone else…"

"But what if we're in the book, Hikki? I know Iroha-chan got to pick some of the pictures so…"

"In that case, it's better if I don't look."

"Hikki!"

"Forget about him, Yuigahama-san," Yukinoshtia sighed before taking a seat next to Yuigahama, who shifted closer. "Although admittedly I don't expect much from this yearbook myself."

"Eh!? You too, Yukinon!?"

"You're forgetting, Yuigahama, that I was a hardcore loner and Yukinoshita was on everyones 'to kill list," I state while flipping a page in my novel.

"A 'to kill list'? This is the first I've ever heard of it. Would you like to show me yours, Hikigaya-kun?"

I gulped and could feel a bead of sweat roll down by cheek. "W-well, that's implying I had one. It's just another way of describing the people who were jealous of you. Like Miura-san, remember?"

Yukinoshita sighed while placing a hand on her temple. "Let's forget about that. Please begin, Yuigahama-san."

Time passed, with the sound of pages being flipped and Yuigahama letting out little squeals of excitement whenever she saw a picture involving people she knew. Which happened to be a lot.

It was when they reached maximum silence that I pulled my attention away from my novel. "What?"

"Uh, I didn't think Iroha-chan could have managed to get this picture in here…"

"It's perplexing, since the yearbook should have been in the process of printing when this picture was taken."

Yuigahama raised the book and faced it towards me. A section for clubs it seems. And one picture was bigger than the rest. In the middle of that picture was…me. Sitting in a chair. In the middle of two girls. The Shichi-Go-San picture.

That picture was taken not long ago, but like Yukinoshita said, was after the yearbook was being printed. "A page dedicated to the Service Club," Yukinoshita murmered.

Wait, what? I look around the center picture…a picture of Yukinoshita and Yuigahama on stage. A picture of Yuigahama and me playing tennis. A picture of the three of us at the Christmas Event.

A picture of Yukinoshita and me at the summer camp. A picture of Yuigahama and me at the culture festival. A picture of Yukinoshita and me at the culture festival.

A picture of Yuigahama and me at Kyoto. Yuigahama and Yukinoshita at Destiny Land (not the picture I took, thankfully. That picture will be mine and mine alone). The three of us at Destiny Land.

Yuigahama delivering the cakes during the Christmas Event. Yukinoshita making the cakes. Me preparing to open the door for the little angels.

How could so many pictures be placed on one page?

And how could pictures open the gate for a flood of memories?

While I was struck speechless at the development, Yukinoshita put a hand to her chin. "Yuigahama-san, please turn to the very first page."

"Huh?" Yuigahama did as told and there it was. A handwritten message.

 _Senpai, Yui-senpai, Yukino-senpai, this is a special, custom-ordered yearbook courtesy of yours truly! As thanks for everything. I hope our partnership lasts until I graduate!_

 _~Iroha_

"Until I graduate"? We would have already graduated by then, meaning she wants us to help her even after high school? What if she was talking about when she graduates university? I decided to stop that train of thought. "I think I'll have to ask her for the pictures at some point," I murmur but they heard me nonetheless.

Smiling, Yukinoshita nodded. "When you do, I'd appreciate it if you could send them to me as well."

"Me too! Me too!" Yuigahama exclaimed.

The three of us laughed.

* * *

"Ah there you are."

"Hm? What's up?" It was a beloved weekend and I had just awakened from my slumber. Yukinoshita shuffled before patting the ground next to her. Can I even fit…?

I went through with it and joined her under the kotatsu. She inched closer, ensuring her bare shoulders touched my clothed ones. "Yuigahama-san gave me this yesterday."

Huh? On the kotatsu was a red book, titled "Service Club". "Did she write a book or something?"

Ignoring my joke, she explained. "Yuigahama-san managed to process all the photos Isshiki-san took way back then and give me this album for my birthday."

"…Damn that's a better present than the one I got you." Leave it to Yuigahama to know how to suck up to Yukinoshita. I should ask for some lessons.

"…I still appreciate your gift." Her cheeks reddened, giving me a sense of warmth that wasn't from the kotatsu.

"Have you looked through it yet?" I asked, slowly grabbing her hand with mine. It was warm, making me wonder how long she's been sitting here, basking in the heat of the kotatsu.

"No, Yuigahama-san insisted we look through it together."

"Ah." Looking through something like this after so long…

"Shall we?" I nodded and carefully, as if she was dealing with a delicate piece of silverware, turned over the cover.

The first page was an enlarged photo of the Shichi-Go-San picture. In other words, the picture that described the very being that was the Service Club.

"This is a good omen," I say, slightly leaning back. I could feel the nostalgic smile already growing on my face.

"You realize that it has only been a year since we graduated? It hasn't been that long…"

"A lot of things happen in a year. After all, we're living together. Not to mention, those two years were the most memorable years of my life. For the right reasons." Her soft smile widened and she released my hand. In return, I placed my arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards me and she assisted by scooting even closer.

The second page had an enlarged photo that was probably my favourite one: the two of girls at Destiny Land wearing their respective animal ears. It was cute and I take great pride in knowing I took that picture and have full ownership of it.

A sudden familiar beeping noise startled me. "Huh? Are you baking something?"

I released my arm to let Yukinoshita stand up. She moved her pitch black hair behind her ears with grace and turned around. "Yes. Cookies to be precise."

She quickly strode towards the kitchen before returning with one in hand and another half in her mouth. I let out a chuckle while she gives me an innocent, cute stare. I graciously accept the cookie from her hand and give it a small bite.

"Well?" She asked, after eating her entire cookie and returning to her position from before.

"Delicious." I quickly finish the cookie and wipe any crumbs near my mouth with my sleeve. "What's the occasion? Early Valentine's?"

She shook her head, her hair nearly whipping me while transferring her scent to me. "Seeing Yuigahama-san and this album reminded me of our first request we ever did together."

If someone told me back then that I was going to end up in a relationship with Yukinoshita Yukino and become best friends with Yuigahama Yui, I would have told you to die.

"It's incredible how far we've come since then. It was so long ago yet it feels like yesterday. I can still remember how perfect your cookies tasted, and how scorched Yuigahama's tasted."

"You sound like you're admitting you enjoyed your youth," came the teasing tone I grew so accustumed to.

"Hell no," I denied immediately, giving the both of us a good chuckle.

We didn't look through the rest of the album, instead we held each other close, with an occasional kiss, but nothing more. But one day, it will happen.

"I love you, Yukinoshita."

I see myself repeating those words over and over, especially on the day where it happens.

* * *

 _After winter hit many times, now Yukinoshita and myself…_

 _"Finally finished one."_

 _"Yeah, now you're warming up and putting it together. You've turned out to be quite useful in helping with cooking."_

 _"I'm very well trained for this, so naturally this happens."_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"Are Yuigahama-san and the others almost here?"_

 _"Yeah, it's been a long time since we last got together in this room."_

 _"Soon we will also be apart from this room."_

 _"Finally… Also, I think we should find a cat as our pet."_

 _"That's right! …Hikigaya-kun, I like the fact that there are so many memories in this room, but we can still see the same thing in the same place… I'm so excited."_

 _"Well yes… Even though we are in the same place, the things we see are not the same."_

 _"They're not the same… That's why I want to be with you."_

 _Yukinoshita who looks beautiful all the time, looks at me. If something has changed, then that's the rigid atmosphere that exists between us._

 _"Yukino…"_

 _"Hachiman…"_

 _With this atmosphere, I began to touch her lips._

 _The doorbell rings._

 _We enjoyed our brief moment together before preparing to welcome our guests._

 _"Okay, it's time to organize the dishes and welcome our guests!"_

 _"Yeah!"_

* * *

 ** _Yahari Ore no Seishun Rabukome wa Machigatteiru._** **No one would believe how much this light novel/anime means to me but I won't get into that here.**

 **I had to write a story for this at some point. I had my own Volume 12 interpretation in the works (20k words, two chapters) until Volume 12 was oficially announced. So until Volume 12 gets translated by the wonderful translators out there, I decided to go with some non-canon stuff. Aka, the Visual Novel!**

 **I watched Iroha and Yukino's best endings and loved them and since I prefer HikigayaxYukinoshita, I went with that one. The Visual Novels don't follow canon. I'm not sure where they diverge, as the earliest divergence I could tell was New Years. Then things change quite a bit. I'm not even sure if the Valentine's Event happened or not, or even the Sea Life Park date. I'm assuming they did. (Looking back at the Iroha route, pretty sure the Valentine's Event did indeed happen).**

 **But the ending of Yukinoshita's route…it took me a while but they get** ** _married_** **. I didn't even realize that until well into this chapter. Nothing spectacular and I'm sure I disappointed a lot of people...  
**

 **They're ooc, I know but I really worked hard on this. There's going to be a lot of criticism but I tried. I really did.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
